Dmitri Yuriev
]] '']] '''Dr. Dimitri Yuriev' is the head of the Yuriev Institute. His life is dedicated mainly to the study and destruction of U-DO. He was the genetic father of all the U.R.T.V. units. He was killed by Nigredo because Nigredo no longer wanted to complete his mission of killing the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon is in fact Rubedo (Jr.), and Gaignun was created to kill Rubedo in case his unstable powers flared out of control. After being shot and killed by Nigredo, Dimitri Yuriev's spirit apparently entered him and stayed in a state of stasis for fourteen years. In Episode II, he finally "awakens" and takes over Nigredo's (now known as Gaignun Kukai) body for a short period of time. This is also referred to by Albedo in the final sequence of the game when he warns Jr.: "Beware of Nigredo’s shadow. Think why it is he doesn’t react to U-DO." In Episode III Gaignun, under Yuriev's control, is seen attempting to interact with the Zohar Emulators stored away in the Durandal’s quarantine area. Yuriev’s quest for the destruction of U-DO overwhelms any sympathy he may have had for human life or for his U.R.T.V. "children"; in Episode II he reveals to Rubedo (Jr.) that he would have considered the loss of Old Miltia acceptable if U-DO had been destroyed. This obsession is subdued but ever-present, in stark contrast to Margulis' arrogance or Albedo's insanity. He also seems to have a loyal group of operatives, distinguished by navy-blue uniforms and red berets. In Episode II he uses them to secure the Federation Parliament on Fifth Jerusalem after it falls into disorder, and in Episode III they appear on the Durandal with him. Dmitri Yuriev was the original Salvator. He was created to be used as a test subject in the organic transfer experiments through the UMN. He was the only person that ever survived the experiment. However, while in the UMN, he made contact with U-DO. During his contact, he saw a vision of the end of the world. He assumed it was caused U-DO that was the cause of the end of the universe, however, it was actually the collapse of the Imaginary Number Domain that would cause the destruction of the universe. After his contact with U-DO, Yuriev gained the ability to transfer his consciousness from one body to another. After finally awakening in Gaignun's body, Yuriev reunited with Citrine on Fifth Jerusalem. He then proceeded to take control of the Federation Parliament and the Zohar Project. Under his supervision, the Zohar Project changed from a project to restore Lost Jerusalem to one to destroy Ormus and the Gnosis. The Strategic Integrated Warship Markabah and Omega Res Novae were completed under his control of the Zohar Project. After Shion summoned Abel's Ark, Yuriev took control of the Durandal. His soldiers killed every crew member except for Mary and Shelley. He used them to gain the code to access the Zohar Emulators. With the Emulators under his control, he crashed the Durandal into Abel's Ark, causing the Durandal's destruction. Once on the Ark, the used the Emulators to awaken the Original Zohar. Omega Res Novae then absorbed the Zohar. After losing to the party in battle, he joined with Omega, turning it into its true form, Omega Metempsychosis. After another battle, Albedo appears and teleports Abel and the Original Zohar to Michtam. With Abel gone, Yuriev loses his power. Albedo and Jr. form the Spiritual Link to destroy Yuriev, who had been contaminated by U-DO long ago. Albedo's plan was to form the link with Jr. and force Gaignun's consciousness into Jr.'s body. However, Gaignun is the one that forces Albedo's consciousness into Jr., fulfilling Albedo's lifelong wish. Yuriev and Gaignun both die. Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious characters Category:Scientists Category:U.R.T.V. units